eternal light book five twilight
by cintaxx
Summary: this is about bella emmett and bellas sister hannah. 18 years after bella is turned she must protect her baby sister, but she is unaware of emmetts connection, bella knows she must protect hannah but from what, will rose give em is happy ever after? R
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

EMMETT CULLEN:

_'To love a person is one thing but to love and have your heart elsewhere it is a lot harder. So what do you do when your love belongs elsewhere? Do you stay where you are, or do you fight for the love you desire and long for?'_

I chose to fight, knowing my choice may cost me. It would cost me my family as well as my life, but it's all worth knowing I would be able to hold the one I love, close. It broke my heart to know that not only was I putting my life in danger, but her life as well.

So I ask myself, is love patient? Will love be kind?

BELLA CULLEN:

A sister, a part of your soul connected to you in a way, that you always want to keep her safe and protect her. But what happens when your family want nothing to do with you? I am a monster in my mother's eyes, she would rather I had died. Even my sister, whom I love so dearly, didn't even know I existed

Well I waited.

I waited and watched as my baby sister grew into a beautiful caring woman. I was torn, what do I do? When I had no idea what I needed to protect her from? Was it life? Love? Or was it humanity in its most dangerous form? I thought that it was going to be easy to protect her. But when Emmett discovered the strong connection he had with Hannah, imprinting, as Jacob would call it. I was more than ever, scared for her very wellbeing.

But could I keep them from not being together? Or the bigger question is...

Did I want to keep them apart?

HANNAH DWYER:

I already knew that moving off to college was going to be a massive adventure. Though the unexpected surprise was that not only was I was going to find family, I was going to find love. A love that burnt brighter in my heart more than anything that I had ever felt. Though when I found he belonged to another, I could no longer hide the ache, in the remains of my shattered heart.

Amongst these discoveries, I was also harbouring a dark secret. I was dying.

I wasn't ready to leave just yet. I had to ask myself, did I have the courage to undergo a life altering change.

Would I be strong enough?


	2. Chapter 2

Who knew that in one simple moment everything could change? That a love that was so pure and strong would fade to be a long, distant memory. But for that one, long minute, I gazed intently upon her innocent face, and I knew the world would wait for me. Deep down in my soul, I knew that the world would wait for me to catch my breath, I just knew it.

'Would this captivating feeling take over my very essence or would I take back control?' I wondered to myself silently.

When Bella told us that her mother was coming with her new born sister, I was excited. I loved babies and Nessie wasn't a baby for very long at all so the rest of the Cullen's and I were counting down the minutes for her arrival. I glanced across the porch, where poor Edward and Bella were nervously pacing back and forth. I knew it was because of Renesme being an only a child and not understanding the concept of what was in the little bundle of blankets. Right on time, we watched as a car turned up the long drive. We all crowded on the porch together, eager to welcome the happy family.

"Hey Jacob! No imprinting again alright? Bella may finish you off this time" I teased with a wink.

"Watch it blood sucker" Jacob retaliated, I let out a hearty laugh as Esme slapped my arm, reclaiming her motherly role.

"Stop it you two! Emmett you behave yourself!" She scolded lightly with a twinkle in her eye

I glanced over to Jacob again. Holding closely to his chest, was Ness.

'How she had grown' I sighed inwardly. She had only lived seven months of her precious life, but she looked just like any healthy eight year old human child. I turned my attention back to Jacob and leaned over.

"You. Me. Lawn. Later. It's onnnn" I told Jacob on the sly.

"You're on muscle man!" he grinned.

I was going to look forward to kicking some dog hinney, I thought gleefully cracking my knuckles, he always put up a good fight. It was more out of the sheer enjoyment of us being able to exercise our true strength, vampire versus shapeshifter. Even though I knew I was the stronger one.

Edward was helping Renée from the car parked in front of us. There she stood holding a tiny bundle wrapped in warm pink blankets, as the cold wind whipped around her.

'Little Hannah' I thought.

I could sense Rose was brimming with jealousy as she eyed the new mother, who gazed with pride into her tiny daughters eyes. As Renée walked towards us, Hannah's little face gazed out from her mother's protective clutch, and as I looked into her bright blue, something stirred inside deep inside. A reaction I couldn't comprehend and it took me by surprise. I felt a feeling of affiliation with this tiny baby girl, and it held an iron grip on my mind. I instantly felt this fierce need to grab her, and protect her. Keep her safe.

I watched as the women moved inside the house, I gently grabbed Edward as he walked past, and lead him aside. I looked into his eyes, knowing he would know instantly.

'_Edward, we have a serious problem.' _I could feel my eyes turn black as the night sky and no longer golden brown.

"Em, are you ok?" he asked with concern, scanning my mind.

'_I can't find a logical explanation, but think I just found my Bella'_ I replied shaking my head, knowing the future implications of my newfound feelings.

"It hits you like a wrecking ball doesn't it?" he smiled, with a sigh of relief. I nodded, biting my lip.

'_I want to hold her, but I don't know if I'll ever be able to let her go."_ I replied, feeling torn.

Edward's smile dropped as realization crossed his face.

"What about Rose? She would be devastated" He whispered, glancing into the house, watching the group fuss over the infant.

"I know Edward, what do I do?" I followed his gaze, and saw Rose; she shone so beautifully as she held Hannah's tiny little hand in her own. She would have made the perfect mother.

"Come on then, let's get you out of your misery, there are worse things that could happen, but seriously Em. I wouldn't be telling Bella any of this she still can rip you apart, with her fledgling powers, and we were worried about Jacob! Good one Em" He chuckled, walking into the house.

I took in a deep breath and followed Edward into the house and walked over to Rose who was now holding little Hannah. I put my arm around her, and kissed her forehead. Her face, held a pain and bittersweet, and I knew it was because she held something that she had wanted so badly and knew it was something she would never be able to experience. My heart went out for her.

I felt her very essence burn my throat as I allowed myself a deep breath. I knew I wouldn't hurt her; I was stronger and too old for that sort of fledgling behaviour.

I gazed down at Hannah, and to my surprise she was looking back with an intent determined look on her face. She began to cry.

"May I hold her?" I asked softly. I could tell Rose was slightly annoyed that her time holding the baby was cut short, but she handed her to me anyway.

She seemed so tiny in my large arms. I cherished the warm feeling of having her so close to my body, nothing could hurt her. She lay perfectly content in my arms and her crying eyes shed no more tears, but were wide open, full of curiosity. I looked over excitedly to where Edward stood with Bella and Ness. His eyes glazed over, and a small smile on his face as if he was lost in a pleasant memory.

'_She is amazing Edward, I feel this intense feeling, pulling me to her. In all my years I've never felt this way before.'_ I could feel my heart open up to this baby girl, as I lightly ran my hand over her blonde curls. I marvelled at her smooth and soft skin, so full of life, and warm with human blood.

"Feeding time!" Renée announced, ripping me out of my reverie. I didn't want to let her go just yet.

"May I feed her" I enquired, sheepishly. Renee smiled, as she passed me a bottle.

"I don't see why not, I don't think she wants to move, you're a natural!" She smiled, and winked at Rosalie. Rosalie just turned and gazed out the window, with a look of even more despair. I watched as Esme eyed her daughter with a worried expression. Everyone in the Cullen family knew that Rose would give up immortality to have a child. This was a very raw subject for her. I felt the divide between her, and Hannah already.

I turned my attention back to the little baby, and rocked her gently as I fed her the awful smelling formula. Gazing into her blue eyes, I couldn't believe that something so new and tiny was capable of making me feel this way. I tuned intently in on her slow breathing pattern, and her tiny heart. She was relaxed. I relished the feel of her warmth on my cold icy skin. If there was somebody that I would call home, then she would be the one.

As I looked into her eyes I could feel all my walls crashing down.

'_She is my soul mate Edward'._ I turned my attention to Edward, who was staring intently at Alice. She was having a vision. I was caught out I realised, as her eyes focused again, she smiled brightly at me.

Hannah continued to feed, and I could hear the conversations around us, but my mind was on Hannah, my little Hannah. I now knew what Jacob meant when he imprinted on Ness. The feeling so strong, already, and I had only known her but half an hour.

I thought of my beautiful Rose, our years together. It broke my heart to know that this bond with Hannah was already stronger than ours.

The suckling stopped and Hannah was now asleep, breathing so softly it was hard even for my vampiric hearing to detect.

"I think its bedtime." I offered, trying to remain undiscovered. Knowing I had to hand her back sometime. Not really wanting to be Bella's victim.

As Renee took her out of my arms, they were left shaking and feeling empty. I realized I wanted her love. I needed it, and I would wait as long as I had too, to have it.

'_I have to get out of here'. _I thought.

I walked quickly outside and down the porch, launching into a run. I ran at such a speed the light rain, hit me like a gale, and the wind whipped wildly at my clothes. I found myself running towards Port Angeles. I found comfort in people watching, enjoying the thought that I could hurt every one of them. Crush them with my bare hands. As much as I entertain the thought, I would never hurt them. Humans were interesting in this era.

When I finally came to Port Angeles, I walked the streets until I found myself staring into a jeweller's window, at this beautiful diamond and sapphire, white gold ring. I knew I had to buy it. It had called to me, I thought as I walked out of the store carrying my new purchase, knowing that this wasn't meant for Rose, but someone very special. It belonged to her.

As I walked home at a supernatural pace, through the dense forest, I pause at the sound of a soft creak from the tree above. I knew immediately who it was.

"Hey Em, are you ok? I was so worried!" Alice asked looking down at me with a concerned frown.

"What do you mean Alice?" I enquired, trying to not give my game away. But I knew, as

Alice pursed her lips, that it was beyond impossible to hide anything from her. Her pursed lips turned into a beautiful smile as she fell with a dancers grace to the forest floor beside me.

"I had the strangest vision today, Em." She motioned for us to keep walking.

"About a piece of jewellery..." She finished cautiously. It felt like the ring was burning a hole in my pocket.

"What about it, Alice?" I asked casually, my interest piquing. She grinned back.

"Well! It's a white gold band, with an oval cut created blue sapphire. On each side is 6 individual natural, very rare .12ctw white diamonds, in...I believe a gorgeous round cut. Clarity is very good with its own natural characteristics." She beamed proudly. I was astounded at her description.

"Can I see it?!" She asked excitedly. I pulled the little velvet box out of my pocket and opened it.

"Oh it's beautiful Emmett!!" Alice gushed. She turned her attention back to me, with a serious look.

"Make sure you give it to her Emmett. In my vision I didn't see you give it to her. You carried it with you for eternity. If you keep it, it will eat you away, and destroy your very being." I started at her incredulous.

"Make sure she gets it Emmett." She whispered, placing her hands over mine, closing the box gently. I nodded.

"I've found him!" She called behind her; I quickly put the box back in my pocket, as Edward, Jasper and Jacob appeared.

"Oh, excellent!" I grinned.

"Emmett! You owe me a wrestling match, remember?" Jacob laughed. Alice leaned over.

"Watch his right leg." She whispered as she took Jaspers hand and headed home to join the others.

I followed Edward and Jacob to an empty meadow, all the while taunting each other with glee. Carlisle was waiting for us.

"Are you ready gentleman?" He smiled. I cracked my knuckles, flexed and took my stance opposite Jacob.

"Ready!!" I grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

First impressions


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER THREE: masquerade

Hannah

It had been a few weeks since moving into the apartment and I was really adjusting to living on my own, I had formed a routine. And I started up swimming at the school pool that was open to students and alumina, it was 930 am when I arrived and there was no one else swimming.

I was on my own and I rather liked it.

I found swimming to be a way to de stress, and I was glade and slightly relieved that I could continue as this form of relaxation here as I used to swim a lot back at home. It was no different this morning as my body glided thru the warm water, the chlorine made my skin tingle slightly from the warmth.

But it was invigorating to be in the water.

Usually I could clear my mind when I swam, forget about every thing for a few moments as I concentrated on breathing deeply and evenly between strokes, but not today.

My mind was thinking about the Cullen's, I had spent some time with the family over the past few weeks, due mainly in part for the love of baseball we all shared and we would play most afternoons in the cold it didn't bother us in any way.

I was just happy to play and most times I was the pitcher and usually the games would end on the count of my self being hurt in some way. But the Cullen's were always there to help me up, between us laughing at me of course.

Some times Alice and Edwards's parents would also visit and we would play at the school oval but it was more a bonding thing we all happen to enjoy.

Jasper and I had even started placing bets on how and when I would hurt my self and strangely enough he always knew.

The steam was coming of the pool as I swam thru glass like surface it was so calm. But it was kind of eerie in a way, but as I re entered the water again to start more laps I began to think.

Bella had invited me to the Annual Masked Charity Ball for the university, and I hadn't intended on going or even thought about it but they seemed so excited about going that I had caught there vibes. Alice had even lent me a beautiful floor length ball gown, it was in a pale green with a split along the side up to mid thigh the neck line was a v cut with halter ties around the neck.

It was just exquisite; I was slightly scared about wearing it. I was worried I would embarrass my self and fall over or trip, or worse.

As I touched the wall of the pool I could sense that some was watching me swim I decided that it was time for me to go. As I hoisted my self out the water, I could still feel I was being watched. But as I looked around I could see no one, but a person doing laps. I focused on them and they were not who I could feel.

I became nervous as I went to my bag and wrapped my self in a towel, "hello is any one there" there was no one as I looked around the stadium; I quickly began to pack up my bag and put my cloths back on.

This was becoming slightly odd.

I looked around nervously "your being silly Hannah" I told my self as I began to walk out into the cold just as the college swim team was entering the pool area.

I was being silly and I knew it. But even still I rode my bike home quickly as I could with out causing my self an injury. As I placed it in the verandah I started to become excited about this evening, it should be fun right?

As I entered the door I was welcomed by Alice. Bubbly as ever "are you ready to be transformed" I didn't know what to say I hadn't given much thought to what I was going to do, "um can I shower first?" she just laughed at me "well hurry then" as she pushed me up the stairs , for a tiny girl she was rather strong.

It took over six long hours for Alice's to pamper and groom me for the charity ball and as I looked at my reflection I couldn't believe it was me looking back "wow Alice, you are just amazing".

I was still amazed at my image it just wasn't me, who was in the mirror she was something completely different to me. I actually felt beautiful with my hair in long loose curls the top was pinned up off my face but still hang loosely,

"Here you will need this too" Alice handed me a pale green diamante mask that just covered my eyes; it was delicate as I played with it in my hands. Hmmm yes I forgot that part

"Thanks" I stood looking and kept looking at my self I felt like a princess, but at the same time I was one that didn't belong in this fantasy world. And I waited for my riches to become rags, just as they did for Cinderella.

I was starting to become excited As I arrived at the charity ball, but I was rather nervous as I hung onto jaspers arm with Alice on his other, he was smug with him self as we entered the hotel and walked across the marble flooring of the huge lobby and we went towards the grand ball room.

"Its not every day you make an entry with not one but two beautiful women" he was making me feel slightly calmer as we walked into the grand ball room.

Bella and Edward were already arrived and were here with his parents as they were members on the board of trustees and it was a family tradition they would attend and Alice also said that there older brother and his wife would be there as well. I was becoming nervous as we stood at the top the cascading stair case to the main floor.

I couldn't believe what I was looking down on it was beautiful.

the ceiling was draped in cream and pale gold chiffon, under Neath the material was thousands of sparkling tiny silver & gold lights they were twinkling like tiny stars in a beautiful galaxy then there was a giant chandelier hanging in the center of the room the floor was decorated in deep burgundies and gold it was beautiful.

"Jasper doesn't let me fall please" I was almost begging him as he smiled. It was comforting.

"oh im sure I can handle that , shall we" I smiled as I hang onto his arm as we took each step one at a time I felt elegant as I descended the velvet covered stairs. People were watching us as we continued walking I started to feel at ease.

"Jasper there's Bella with Carlisle" I couldn't see any one in the crowd as they were all wearing masks it was very elegant but as we stood on the last step I was confident as I let go of jaspers arm and adjusted the dress and as I stepped off I stumbled only to fall into some one.

Luckily for me it was only Edward

"Hannah is you ok?" I began to blush "im sorry, but yes im fine, thank god you were there" he chuckled to him self

"your welcome you look amazing by the way" his compliments were kind like when your father would complement you as his daughter was growing up into a woman it was rather comforting

"Shall we join the others" he asked smoothly as he held his arm out for me to hold onto as he guided me thru the crowd

"Are you still nervous" he asked lightly,

I took in a breathe "actually no, I think I shall be fine, im only meeting more of your family" I laughed lightly at my lame joke,

"You remind me of Bella," he looked at me side ways as I thought why would he refer to me to be like Bella

"It's not a bad thing" he assured me with a smile.

I smiled to my self I was really liking this family and I was starting to feel like I did belong as a friend of there's, as we walked thru the crowed we stopped at a small group of people I recognized Alice in her dazzling black gown with the fish tail skirt, and jasper, but Bella was stunning in her corset bodice style gown with a slim fitting floor length skirt in a deep blood red, she was breath taking, beautiful I watched as she came to my side

"Oh Hannah you look gorgeous" she was radiating with love and pride, "as do you Bella" I told her sheepishly

"Hannah its good to see you again" Carlisle was leaning in and placing a kiss on my cheek,

"Carlisle, esme it's great to see you again, you missed an interesting base ball game yesterday" I told them and it was strange because I didn't hurt my self,

"Were sorry we missed it maybe next time we can re match" he was smiling sincerely I noticed the young woman that was standing with us looking disgusted in my presence. I could feel she wasn't too happy about my self joining the group or getting along with the family.

"Hannah this is rose, sorry you couldn't meet Emmett but he had some other commitments this evening" Carlisle told me as he was introducing me to her but she was cold towards me.

I stood and said my hello to her as politely as I could, but I was becoming rather flustered in the crowded room as it was filling with more people I needed some air.

"Would you please excuse me a moment" Bella was worried "are you okay" I tried to smile as best as I could

"Bella im just needing some air" she nodded in agreement to me as I walked thru the crowd I found a balcony and I walked out on to it. As I stood on the limestone steps I stood and looked out onto the hotel grounds.

As I walked out the double door archway I felt the cool air as it hit my skin. It was cold out side but it was refreshing and cooling, I was thank full for being here but I was thinking I should leave the party as I really didn't belong

"Are you enjoying yourself" I was interrupted by a males voice it was an alluring voice I turned to see him standing beside me

"It's rather crowded actually" he became uncomfortable

"Would you like me to leave you alone" he seemed rather nice

"No please stay, I only meant inside that's why I came out here" I was happy to talk to some one

"How about yourself" I asked as I lent onto the balcony he moved to my side and copied my stance then leaned in

"Im actually hiding too" he smiled it made his brown eyes sparkle with happiness; I looked him over as we stood.

"You don't seem very dressed up, but I actually like it, you pull it off well" my words were coming out my mouth like verbal vomit I couldn't stop.

but he just stood up straight and held his arms out to show off his out fit of black slacks that fit him perfectly then he was wearing a pale blue long sleeved shirt that had the sleeves rolled up just below his elbows, and a waist coat in the black color and matching tie as well. He looked amazing but his smile was just as beautiful it made is face light up but it also hid a secret. I knew it wasn't bad secret

"Im still wearing a mask aren't I" he was friendly and he made me laugh.

"So why are you hiding?" I asked him casually

"Im supposed to meet up with my family, but im not ready yet" he looked out to the grounds longingly.

I stood up and turned to face his side "would you like to take a walk then?" he smiled and gave me his arm to lead me down the stairs

"just a warning im not too good with stairs" he placed his free hand on my arm it was cold but it was cold out here but there was electricity sparking thru my arm as his hand rested there, and at that moment I knew I was safe

"I won't let you fall okay, promise" and I believed him.

Walking with him I felt the love running thru my veins, it pumped hard through. I could feel the hole in my soul closing with every moment I spent with him. It was a feeling I could not understand.

We walked through the gardens in silence it was peaceful and it was if words didn't need to be said as we were comfortable to just be walking together.

I felt like I was in a Jane Austin book walking in the moon light with a handsome gentle man.

"Are you enjoying the walk?" he asked as I smiled at him

"Im having more fun walking with you in silence then, standing in a crowded room where no one can hear what you say," he smiled at my comment.

"I am too, but we should head back soon, then may I have a dance with you" I was reluctant to head back just yet as I looked at the path

"How about you dance with me here" at least if I fell over there was only one person to whiteness rather than hundreds,

"very well then my lady" as he held me in the waltz position, I was becoming rather nervous in his arms it was not a bad feeling but more that he was effecting my body in a way I had never imagined.

He began to move our bodies around the moon lit path, I was in my own little fantasy world. But was brought back to reality when I heard a bang above us I looked up to see gold fire works lighting up the black sky. It cast a glow over my stranger

"Tradition is when they let of the fire works you are to kiss your partner that you are dancing with that is the reason behind the wearing of masks" he was whispering to me as I looked into his golden brown eyes.

there was something comforting about this young man I felt at peace, I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat as the handsome stranger lent in a brushed his cold lips against mine and held them there for a moment, lingering longer than necessary I felt my myself push into him. I held my breath as I couldn't breath let alone even try to think of breathing as we touched , when we pulled apart I must have looked dazed "are you ok" he was concerned for me, I blushed but I was glade that in the moon light he wasn't able to see it "im fine, really shall we head back im sure my friends will be worried about me" I was hesitant about going back I really wanted to stay here, but I was ready to go home as this night could not become any more perfect.

but as we re entered the ball room it was if I had never left, it was still full of people, I paused and turned to him "I enjoyed spending time with you, enjoy your evening" I told the young man and we parted ways but he grabbed my hand lightly "I hope to see you again" his eyes locked onto mine as he kissed my hand ever so lightly.

as I made my way through the crowd I spotted Alice and jasper, I started to get dizzy and I knew it was time to go home, as I approached them "Hannah we have you been?" she was happy and having fun "Alice I think I may head home now" she didn't object or protest in any way and I left the Cullen's dancing the night away.

As I stood in my bedroom dressed in simple not so elegant pajamas, I kept thinking about those brown eyes on the stranger from the party, he had taken my breathe away and as I sat on the window ledge of my window and looked out to the night sky I watched the full moon peeking thru the clouds that were formed in the sky.

But strangely enough I still felt as if he was with me still, I thought about his kiss, it was like a fire thru my lips I could still feel it and even though we were both freezing cold I felt the fire inside me too.

I couldn't believe I could feel anything like it, but I didn't even know his name and I knew nothing about him, but I felt I knew every thing about him and I also knew I would never see him again as we didn't know what we each looked like.

But I had the memory and that was enough for me, for know at least.

Emmett:

As I walked thru the gardens of the hotel I was nervous, I wanted to see Hannah more than any thing but I had previously told my parents and wife that I would rather go hunting before meeting bellas sister so I was careful to make sure I was in enough distance away from them to not feel my presence. But my brother Edward walked with me around the gardens, telling me it would be fine "what if she does not like me" I asked him nervously "Emmett, Hannah is not like any thing I have met, she is so caring of others and her heart and mind are so pure, never a negative thought crosses her mind" his kind words made my heart ache more to see her, "are they here yet?" I asked once again he listened and smiled "she is here, she is hoping jasper wont let her fall" I looked amused "you have to watch her Emmett, she is just like Bella" Edward tapped my shoulder before he left "ill see you when your ready big man, remember she loves you too, if not more" I watched him walk away _'how could she love me more Edward I've waited 18 years for this moment'_ I stayed where I stood trying to think of what to say to her.

Edward was the only one that knew of my feelings towards his wife's sister, Alice only saw what would happen, she didn't hear my mind think of her every moment of every day.

And as I walked up the stairs onto the balcony I saw her standing there all alone. I felt as if it was fate but I had every intention of going and introducing my self to her but then I realized she would know about rose, and I wasn't ready to do that. But Hannah was a kind hearted woman and the closer I got to her the more I wanted her to know the real me, not what I put up to every one.

My façade to the world, for once I wanted to be me.

I never could with rose as every thing was about her self, and she only cared if it was a benefit for her in it. But with Hannah I knew she would be and equal to me, rather than us be separate lives. I watched her then took in a deep breathe and stepped closer

"Are you enjoying yourself" she looked at me, oh I had startled her as I spoke but she eased me as she smiled, it was beautiful to watch as her face lit up

"It's rather crowded actually" oh… my stomach turned, she was happy being alone I had taken her body language wrong as I must have crossed a line with her. I knew I should leave

"Would you like me to leave you alone" but as I went to leave she made a gesture to stay

"No please stay, I only meant inside that's why I came out here" I was relieved that she didn't mean my self and I walked to her side and lent over the rail as she was

"How about yourself" her voice was child like but not in a immature way but its tone was quiet, and I leaned into her to smell her beauty as I answered her honestly

"im actually hiding too" I spoke while smiling it was true I hadn't even told them, my family I was here only Edward knew , and it was safe with him. I could feel that she was staring at me and hiding it lousily

"You don't seem very dressed up, but I actually like it, you pull it off well" I wanted to laugh but I stood up to show my outfit

"Im still wearing a mask aren't I" I smiled my dazzling smile and it made her laugh

"So why are you hiding?" she seemed generally interested in conversing with me and I knew it was a step in the right direction

"im supposed to meet up with my family, but im not ready yet" I looked out to the grounds wishing I could be alone with her with out the chance of being caught, and in the corner of my eye I saw her stand and turn towards me,

"Would you like to take a walk then?" I couldn't help my self it was if she read my mind as I smiled and gave my arm to lead her down the stairs

"just a warning im not too good with stairs" she spoke ever so gently I placed my free hand on her arm ,it was cold to touch but that was probly due to the temperature out side because it was rather cold, but it felt right on her not that I was going to change her but other than the cold there was electricity sparking from our touch it was nothing like I had ever experienced in my whole existence and I knew she felt it too as her heart was racing in her body.

"I won't let you fall okay, promise"

We walked in silence and I was rather content in just listening to her heart beating as I listened to it gradually slow done

"Are you enjoying the walk?" I wanted to make sure she was okay

"im having more fun walking with you in silence then , standing in a crowded room where no one can here what you say," I knew the feeling as I was feeling the same thing.

"I am too, but we should head back soon, then may I have a dance with you" I was reluctant to head back just yet as I looked at the path but I had to make the offer available to her.

"how about you dance with me here" I realized she wasn't ready to head in just yet either "well then my lady" I pulled her body close to mine and into the waltz position, her body was small but it was if gravity didn't care because she fit perfectly in my arms. I actually became scared that holding her I wasn't going to be able to let her go again. And I didn't want to let her go I wanted to hold her close and have her with me forever.

But would she be as excepting as Bella was to Edward, would she love me for who I was or would she follow natural instinct and run away from me.

After what felt like not long enough the fire works started. And there was a tradition at these charities, the bang was just above us and it made Hannah jump slightly. I looked up to see gold fire works lighting up the black sky filling it with tiny stars, I leant into her

"tradition is when they let of the fire works you are to kiss your partner that you are dancing with that is the reason behind the wearing of masks" I was whispering to her as I slowly lent in and carefully brushed my lips against hers I felt her push into mine as neither of us was prepared to pull away , her heart was racing rather fast and I could see she wasn't breathing, I became concerned as I broke away slowly and as softly as I could "are you ok" she blushed and it made her face glow "im fine, really shall we head back im sure my friends will be worried about me" I was hesitant about going back I really wanted to stay here, but I had to face my family.

But they didn't know I was here so I would be able to sneak off and they would be none the wiser as we re entered the ball room it was full of people drinking there fancy wine and pretending to like the person that they were speaking to.

"I enjoyed spending time with you, enjoy your evening" she was saying and we reluctantly parted but before she was out of my grasped I grabbed her delicate hand, she stopped and turned to me with an expression of longing in her face.

"I hope to see you again" I watched her blush as I kissed her hand, taking in her flowery aroma then we parted ways and I watched as she went to Alice and jasper, then I walked back out side, and as if a sense of déjà vu I was running away from her again, and as I ran back to the Cullen house I couldn't wait to see her again.

I was in the spare room lifting some weights trying very hard to not think about Hannah, it was a dangerous attraction I was setting up in my life. when I heard a car arrive I became un settled I had been home not even half hour, but I wasn't ready to see every one just yet as I heard the door open I was hopping it wasn't rose.

but It was too quiet, there was no seeking of attention but as I stood in my gym room wiping off the sweat on my body I tuned into the noises around me and I heard the softness of foot steps in the room next to me Hannah was home. Meaning she would have left just after leaving me at the party.

I walked to the window that was next to hers and opened it quietly as I could as she wasn't aware I was even home let alone who I was and I sat on the ledge.

And even though I wasn't able to show her who I was just yet I felt close to her by sitting there, then I realized something I should have understood years and years ago.

What Edward was trying to tell me all along with his feelings for Bella, and in reality …

I was in series trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

COMING HOME AMBRO:

It was rather busy in the café tonight, I kept thinking that it would be a great help to us if we could hire some extra hands in the café. but elma was worried that some thing may happen and that I wouldn't be able to control my self and then hurt some one. I did have excellent control over my thirst but some days were harder than the others and as I washed the growing pile of dishes. I was distracted again it had been three weeks since I had meet Hannah and I couldn't get her out of my mind.

When I had left her standing in her yard at the Cullen's I thought that was it just another customer I had helped home, like many others that come into Elma's shop, but not Hannah she was some thing else.

Elma was a caring woman and she was my mama, though we aren't blood related as mother and son but she was my mother's only sister, my mother Helena passed away not long after giving birth to me.

I was told it was complications from the pregnancy and my father well I knew of him but that was as close as I needed to get, and Elma had to bring me up on her own. I knew it was hard on her but she never not once made me feel unwanted or that I didn't belong in her life, we moved to America not long after I was born but because my child hood wasn't like any normal one it was better that we find a quiet place to live while I grew up elma protected me as much as she could and knowing what I was it was difficult on her sometimes, so I tried hard to help out whenever I could in the shop or the café it was the least I could do for her, but both café and shop were getting busier and busier and taking more and more out of both of us.

Tonight I couldn't shake Hannah from my head all I could think about was wanting to see her again, I wanted to smell the slight hint of lavender that I could smell on her skin and hair when I had first met her, I wanted so much to see her blue eyes that would sparkle as she spoke, this was dangerous for the both of us and I knew I shouldn't get too close but it was hard not to, but as the days passed I hoped I would see her again, but as every day passed I never did and it made me fill with a deep sense of disappointment.

As the tables in the café emptied they filled up just as quickly, and tonight was no different. as I walked out to the cafe to clear up more tables I heard a glass smash. it was loud to my ears but to everyone else it would not have bothered them and as I looked over to the direction of the noise, my breathe caught in my throat.

Hannah, to see her sitting in the corner with blood in her hands, bright red, thick, warm blood it pulled at my emotions. I held my breath as I raced to her side

"Hannah are you ok" I felt my lungs tighten from no air I needed to breathe again as I took in a quick breathe I noticed I couldn't smell it, no burn in my throat, no ache in my stomach that wanted to taste it. I had no thirst, it was if she bleed water, I looked up to see Hannah's deep blue eyes fill with tears,

"I'm so sorry Ambro, I didn't mean to" my heart skipped a beat she remembered my name.

"come to the kitchen we will fix this up" as she stood I grabbed her tiny hand and wrapped it in the apron , just in case it was a delayed reaction and I really didn't want to have to hurt anyone, I listened to her heart beating it was beating fast, probably from shock. This made my heart race even more.

In the kitchen I led her towards the large sink area and turned the cool water on and placed her tiny hand under the flowing water. I hoped there was no glass in it.

" I'm sorry I'm such a klutz, but really its fine" she had pulled her hand out from the water and I watched as the blood flowed down the sink drain as she held it up to me.

"see just a scratch," she was putting on a brave face but I wasn't falling for it.

"are you sure your okay" her blue eyes were still watery

"I'm sorry about the glass, I don't know how it happened" just as she spoke ma was walking in and she stopped when she saw the blood.

"is everything ok Ambro" I knew she was worried about me , but I smiled at her " nothing to worry about , tiny scratch, we will be fixed up in no time" she nodded as if she understood there was no threat of danger here.

" first aid kit in the pantry" and I watched her leave.

" I don't need a plaster really its fine" watching her in pain was driving me stir crazy I wanted to make her feel better I wanted to heal her from the pain she was feeling.

then I had an idea, and I hoped that she would like it "please wait here" I asked her and she nodded and sat at the stool I was pulling out for her to sit on, then I walked into the café and behind the counter, elma was standing there making coffee.

" everything sorted out and ok Ambro" I smiled as I pulled a slice of chocolate cake out and placed it on a plate.

" I'm fine ma, really nothing to worry about, as the only thing getting eaten is this cake" I flashed my dazzling smile

" that's not funny Ambro, go have a break she seemed to be lovely are you" she stopped when she noticed the face I was pulling.

"ma enough please" I picked up the plate and grabbed two forks and went back into the kitchen. She must not have heard me as she was holding her hand as if it was causing her pain I walked next to her and placed the chocolate cake on the table

"I believe chocolate fixes everything" her face was full of surprise at my gesture of kindness I handed her a fork just as her stomach began to grumble.

"enjoy" I smiled as she took mouth full, "are you not having any?" she asked , I pulled out another fork and she laughed and pushed the plate towards me. we sat and talked about her family, her home town base ball and I realized that talking to her was rather enjoyable.

but the cake was now finished and I realized that meant she would leave now this saddened me as I watched her stand.

" thank you Ambro , that did make me feel much better" she was smiling now so I guess I did do something right.

" I guess I better go,- let you get back to work" she hesitated then began to walk out the kitchen.

" Hannah" I can't believe I was doing this, as I watched as she turned around and smiled " yes", her face was making me lose concentration. I was focused on her rosy pink lips I wanted to touch them with my finger, I tried to block the images and I stammered as I spoke

"I was wondering if you weren't busy if we could go out?" why was this so hard to do.

"I'd love that , it's a date" my heart began to race again, I wasn't sure I had heard her right she had said yes and not only yes it was going to be a date "it's a date" I managed to say back to her and watched as she cautiously walked out the café.

I was in so much trouble but it was going to be worth it, I was getting what I had waited so long for, I just had to be patient, as the saying goes all good things come to those who wait, and believe me I have waited, I have waited years for Hannah to come into my life.

HANNAH:

Walking home I was really happy I had enjoyed spending time with Ambro and I could feel that he was enjoying my company too, but I could feel my hand begin to throb then I remembered how I cut it. it wasn't a tiny scratch as I made it out to be but a deep cut. not one that required stitches as I knew what they looked like I have enough of them, but it hurt.

I didn't mean for it to happen I was enjoying my latte at the café and enjoying the view out the window, and across the street looking directly at me I could see him. he was tall, and very well built, with a pale face and deep brown eyes. his hair was short but I could still see the curl in it, I watched as he ran his hand thru it gently. my heart jumped at smile he had on his lips.

he was just as I had dreamed of for many nights and that split quick second I saw his face I could feel the glass breaking in my hand, and when I looked back he was gone. as if he wasn't even there. I had dreamt of him from when I was 16. I woke one night and thought I had seen him standing in my window I wasn't scared even though I knew I should have been, but I felt safe as if he wouldn't hurt me. but I knew it must have just been a dream, as when I looked again he was gone just like today.

it was my imagination, a fantasy! One that I had wanted to be true, it was if I was waiting for him and I knew I wanted to see him again.

As I walked thru the house I could hear soft music a piano, the song was strangely similar to something I had heard as a child.

it was peaceful and light it filled me with a feeling of safety and comfort. Instead of going to my room I followed the music and it lead me to the sitting room at the back of the house. I stood and watched as Edward played on the small piano, with Bella at his side resting her head on his shoulder they looked perfect for each other.

Edward stopped playing and looked up to see me standing in the door way, " its beautiful what is it called?" I watched him turn to Bella and nod "it is called Bellas lullaby I wrote it for her when we meet" I had found this statement rather strange, as the song I remember was from when I was a baby till I was about 10 years of age.

Bella was my age, this wasn't matching. maybe I had lost too much blood and I'm imagining the music, I pinched myself, nothing.

I was still standing in the room with Bella and Edward, "it beautiful Edward you are really talented" , I watched him smile

"you haven't heard Bella play , she is much better than I" she was smiling, there wasn't even the slightest sign of blushing as I would if some had said it too me.

I was never the best with complements and it was something I didn't think I would ever get used to either, but I could feel the fear that was in them. I hadn't realized but it was in all of them. I had at first thought maybe it was nerves moving to a new place but after spending so much time together I would have thought it would have passed by now, shouldn't it?

Maybe I was right maybe they are some ancient vampire clan, and they were just trying to be like everyone else. I mean they were really white, and very beautiful, they all looked the same and they seemed older than what they really were.

very mature for there age I guess would have been a better way to put it. And yet again I began to feel panic coming from Edward but his face was the same it showed no fear he was straining to smile and keep his face free from any negative emotion. he was doing a good job but not enough to fool me, I was a personal lie detector.

but after a moment of thought I decided not to think about it "um… Bella I was wondering if I could borrow a first aid kit, I sliced my hand and I think there may be some glass in it still, as it hurting quiet badly." she stood up and she walked over to me.

"sure Hannah it's in our bathroom" I followed her as we walked up the stairs she walked like an angel gliding in her steps it was breath taking to watch her. I could feel Edward following us, I had spent some time with Bella and Edward as they were always around when I hurt myself. they had to sometimes patch me up, I found it embarrassing like I was a little child but they kept telling me it wasn't a bother.

but I could always feel concern in them, whenever I came to them for help, this time was no different, as I sat on the toilet seat in there bath room I watched as Bella stood in front of the mirror ' _not a vampire there's a reflection'_ I had to stop this. next thing I will be thinking harry potter had moved in too. I could hear Edward hide a chuckle as if I had spoken out loud, I looked at him as he walked in "may I look Hannah" I was used to him playing doctor he was lucky as his adoptive father was a doctor and had shown him how to do first aid.

I held my hand up to him and with glove covered hands he began to get the glass shavings from the cut it wasn't hurting as much as I thought it would. moments later he was done.

" Bella would you cover it up please' I thanked him as he placed the gloves and glass in the bin. Bellas touch was soft and her hand were cold. as if she was playing in the snow.

I didn't flinch as I found it rather soothing, "all done how's it feel" she felt relieved with it cleaned up.

"Bella your hands are freezing" I watched as horror washed over her "may I please have your hand on my cut," she looked at me puzzled " okay Hannah" as she held my hand in her two.

"that's better, instant pain relief" I watched her smile "how did you cut it" I felt embarrassed " I broke a glass in my hand, it was an accident t really" she was still holding my hand when she spoke softly " I used to be a klutz" what did she mean by used to , she was grace full.

"How did you stop?" it was an innocent question but Edward had walked back in to the bath room.

"how's it going in here ladies" I could feel that something wasn't right about the Cullen's family, they were too perfect to be real. were they un dead, I watched as Edward body went slightly stiff as if he had heard what I was thinking. I wanted to test my theory 'Edward are you a vampire' his emotions were going crazy but his face never changed.

"were all done here" Bella was smiling I could feel the love radiate from her, it was the same as when my mother would hold me after I had hurt myself.

this was becoming stranger I stood up and walked out the bathroom "thank you, so much for fixing me yet again, I should head up stairs" I left them in their room as I began walking up the stairs.

I knew there were new people in the house but I tried not to run into them because of my lack of stability around new people. but As I approached the stairs I could feel someone walking down and as I looked up to check where I was walking I was looking into the most beautiful honey colored eyes.

it was him and he was real, I lost my breathe as well as my footing and began to fall backwards. it was just a second but when I realized that I wasn't moving I opened my eyes to see that he was holding me against his firm body. I realized I hadn't fallen and I was standing on the landing "t-hank you" I managed a slight voice to escape my mouth he smiled at me with a slight hint of humor in it.

"you must be little Bella" his voice flowed like music, he was still smiling at me "um I'm h-Hannah" I couldn't breathe and I had to try to other wise I would pass out in his arms and that's not the most attractive thing to do.

"I know I'm Emmett…. are you ok" he whispered it was as if we were in our own world I couldn't tear my eyes away from his. they were golden brown and they held a deep secret in them.

they were so familiar in a way, I felt as if I had found a tiny piece of my puzzle but I knew If I kept looking I was going to drown in them. "I think so " I finally managed to whisper softly. he was still holding me against his body when Bella and Edward walked out to the landing and I could feel the energy radiating thru our two bodies like bolts of lightning when they crash to the ground the charge is so fierce.

but I regretfully slowly stepped away blushing " Emmett I told to keep an eye out for this one" he was laughing as he spoke I began to go red again.

"I'll be seeing you Hannah just don't be hurting your self ok I may not be around to save you again" he whispered softly as he lent into me and walked down the stairs with Edward. the way he spoke my name, It went thru me like a wave of desire. and I hoped I would see him again too. It was strange I had the feeling that I had meet him already, and the feeling was a strong one.

Was he my stranger, his eyes were the same but without knowing the face I had to go on instinct and mine was screaming at me.

You have found him, he is the one.

I could see that Bella was looking above me and she had concern all over her pale face, I followed her gaze to a tall blonde woman.

If Ambro was a god then she was his goddess.

her face was perfect, but also pale. her figure was well proportioned in every way. she would give the most beautiful girl at Jacksonville a complex as she was the women of most men's desire. I was well aware she knew it too.

and I knew she was seething on the inside, I watched as she walked down the flight of stairs and past me and she stopped and looked upon me in disgust. her eyes were burning thru me but I couldn't look away. then she stormed off behind Emmett.

Edward was a witness to the hostility "that's Rosalie, don't worry about her, just ignore her, we all do." I knew he was serious when he spoke.

"come Bella we should go see them" just as he spoke Rosalie was walking out the door. I watched it slam behind her. Emmett was at the bottom of the stairs looking at Edward and shrugging his shoulders as if it didn't bother him.

"she heard there was a huge designer launch sale on, had to leave right away." and they began to walk down the stairs towards Emmett. he was watching me carefully his face was friendly and his smile was as I remembered from the café window.

Bella had turned and smiled "have a good night Hannah " then continued walking down the stair case like she was royalty it just came naturally to her.

As I laid in bed that night I couldn't shake this strange feeling inside me. a song I had heard as a child being played by Edward. a person I had dreamt of was real and he was in this house and he was Edward and Alice's brother. and they all looks so much the same.

they were so secretive, and this fear that was deep inside them. my guesses were usually right about people. I could feel what everyone felt in this house, but they were all leaving I looked at the clock it was 12.30am. I could hear the thunder rolling across the sky, I hated thunder the loud cracks would make me jump a mile high.

I walked over to the window to see every one leaving it was if I was watching a base ball team running onto a field, and there he was looking up at me.

Emmett.

the rain began to fall heavy, and I turned and went back to bed. what would I do if he was my stranger? he was married and Edwards brother I had made such great friends with this family I didn't want to ruin it. but then again This family was becoming stranger and stranger, but it wasn't really bothering me as I too was different.

EMMETT

When I first met Hannah I knew she was the one. she was my soul mate as I held her in my arms as a baby I knew the connection was strong but I never dreamed it would be anything like this.

and as she grew into this beautiful creature I kept my distance, when she was 16 - I sat at her window and watched her sleep. as I stood there I felt complete. but when she woke and saw me at the window I knew I had to stay away.

but here I was again sitting at her window watching her sleep, and it was the same feeling as when I first held her. I felt complete my un beating heart was whole again.

I had spent over 90 years with Rosalie and I did love her but it was nothing like this feeling.

I had waited two lives to feel this, but I couldn't tell her. but I knew she felt the same way. as I held her on the stairs with her body against mine I didn't want to let her go it was the same feeling from when I held her as we danced at the charity ball. I wanted to tell her that I loved her and only her I wanted to smell her beautiful hair, to touch her warm face, to taste her pink lips against mine one more time to see if she would flush pink again in her cheeks.

but I knew I couldn't I had to think of my family, I had to protect her from Rosalie. but for how long? How long can I keep my feelings from her, from me?

But I knew that one night with her was just not enough to tame the monster of desire that was growing inside me.

I touched the glass that was between us and jumped to the ground. I turned and looked at her window, there was now a light on, and I smiled.

"you're never going to be alone, from this moment on."

I whispered into the night and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

_**FAMILY CONFESSIONS: chapter FIVE**_

_**Hannah:**_

It had been two days since I heard Edward play and as I slept I dreamt of it.

but tonight it was different.

I could feel some one holding me while I slept, singing to me in the sweetest voice. she was singing the lullaby.

but I could hear another voice

"Bella your mother is waking" and the song was gone, I was empty again. When I woke I sat up in bed my mind was in over drive why am I dreaming of Bella. why were they saying her mother?

I needed answers.

Down stairs Edward had seen her dream, had seen her mind wanting answers "Bella she knows, she's remembering you, and I think it's time for the truth!"

When I got out of bed it was 330 am but I wanted answers and I couldn't get them in my room , so I dressed and went to the library as I walked in Bella and Edward were sitting there waiting for me.

I was surprised as they looked the same as they always do , no hint of tiredness.

"Edward you knew I was coming didn't you" I asked without thinking.

"yes" Edward replied I looked at Bella

"Bella why were in my room as a baby, why didn't you age? why is a song I heard as a child your lullaby? why do I dream of Emmett most nights?" I began to cry

" what is going on?" Bella looked pained seeing me cry, I tried to stop as I could feel her pain and it was cutting me inside.

but I could feel that some else didn't like me crying either, I just wasn't sure who it was.

I sat and listened as Bella explained.

"Hannah there are two answers to you questions please don't be scared ok" I watched as Bella breathed in slowly.

"firstly I'm your sister, my name is Isabella Marie swan Cullen and I'm 19 years old" she had finally managed to say the words she had trouble with "how can that be" I asked in shock

"That brings me to the second part"

I held my hand up to stop her from speaking.

"wait I'm still stuck on the you're my sister part" I couldn't believe it she was beautiful there was no possible way she could be my sister, plus I've never heard of her.

"Yes Hannah I'm your sister, but please understand this is very difficult for me, I'm a………………. well we are……….. This is going to sound so crazy" she was nervous and scared.

"it's ok Bella" Edward was holding her hand as he tried to calm her nerves.

"Hannah we are vampires" she managed to say in a slight whisper,

"vampires! ...are you serious, blood drinking, stake to the heart UN dead vampires, ha… I don't believe it" I was right about the Cullen's there was something unnatural about them.

"yes it is true, I have been a vampire for 19 years now, so yes I was there when you were a baby and your child hood" I could feel the sadness fill her body as she spoke of my child hood

"I can show you if you want" I couldn't believe it I had a sister "show me, but how" I wasn't scared when Bella came and sat next to me she still seemed human to me just really white.

"wait you don't have fangs do you" I heard Edward chuckle Bella smile her perfect white teeth

"just these," _what a bummer._

"oh darn it I wanted to see them" she laughed at me then place her cold hand to my cheek,

"don't be scared Hannah , now shut your eyes" I closed my eyes and when I did there was all these images there was images of her and my mother, my mother meeting Edward, Bella getting married, they were a little fuzzy but there were clear ones also like my mother screaming at her that she is a monster and never wanted to see her, me as a baby with Emmett,

"my mother thought you were a monster" I couldn't believe it, that's why I was never allowed to watch vampire movies, because my sister was one,

"you were three when I finally had the courage to explain why I never aged, but she didn't understand that our family was different, all she thought about was killing humans, when she told me never to come near her or her family. I couldn't you were my sister so I would sneak in at night and hold you as you slept, and sing to you as you got older" she told me she visited all the time till I was about ten years of age.

I was stunned but not scared, I began to remember things.

"why did you stop" Bella placed her cold hands on mine.

"I was scared I was getting to close to you that why we stopped" I began to feel the tears forming again.

"it ok Hannah we won't hurt you" she was saying as she wrapped her arm around me,

"Bella you're my sister, how can I think you will hurt me," I hesitated

"it was your voice that got me too sleep at night" I explained at the age of ten I developed sleep insomnia and when I came here I was able to sleep again.

"you're not scared of being here" she asked quietly I returned the hug she was giving me.

"I admit I had my suspicion about all of you, but I never thought they would be real & even though you can show me things and Edward can read my mind, I'm not scared of what you are, because what you are. all of you , you're my family, so how can I be scared of my sister"

I felt the love rush from her body into mine,

" so what's it like …. Being a vampire" I asked cautiously "well its better for a clumsy person like myself, but it's a struggle every day trying to hide what you are, making sure no one suspects you, but I'm happy in my life," I thought about it I had many questions.

"what do you miss most?" I asked them both

"Sleeping" Edward commented wistfully.

"what, you don't sleep, so no coffins then" they both laughed

"no we don't sleep, but I miss the warm sunshine on my skin" hmm sunshine. defiantly my mother in her .

"but you can't go in the sun right?" she looked out the window then back to me.

"we can go in the sun but were different , so no we don't die, but people will know were different, and it would draw unwanted attention" that was a legit answer.

but I was going to have to see this difference "oh what about garlic?" jasper and Alice walked into the room as I spoke

"used to taste good on food, Alice said it was safe to come in" Alice was smiling.

"hi Hannah, I know it's a lot to take in, but I can see you will fit in perfectly" she was as hypnotizing as before.

"thank you Alice" " welcome to the family Hannah" jasper was saying "Emmett will be happy to meet you , another Bella, and by the looks you won't disappoint " he was looking at my bandaged hand I began to blush. that's when I realized that was who the other person I could feel. Emmett, but he wasn't in the room. I closed my eyes for a moment I could feel his sadness. must be because Rosalie left. but deep down I knew that wasn't the reason.

I noticed that Edward looking at me curiously I didn't panic _'we all have our own secrets'_ he smiled and nodded in agreement and left it at that, "why would I not disappoint" I asked to change the subject from my secret.

"well em was sad when Bella was turned because he found her clumsy ness to be quiet the entertainment" Edward told me

"Emmett and Rosalie they are vampires too" I still had many questions about this man, jasper was answering me this time "em is well the one man army, the muscle man and Rosalie is very pig headed".

I cut in again "she doesn't like me does she" Bella had her arm around me again.

"oh Hannah I wouldn't worry about her really" but the hate in her eyes was … like death its self "so why did she leave" I asked wanting to know more "well she may as well know" Alice was speaking up Edward sighed " well rose is different she doesn't take this vampire life to keenly, and she doesn't like when a human knows our secret because more than any thing she wants to live a human life, and well she had a temper tantrum" I thought for a moment

"does she do this often" bellas hand tightened the relaxed "this is the worst one so far" Bella whispered, "were not too sure when she will come round " she continued, I could feel Emmett watching and I was curious about him so as I stood and began to excuse myself trying to not think about how much I wanted to see him again.

"I'm going to go get some air I'm a little over whelmed, then I should go to bed it's pretty late" I hugged Bella " I'm glad you're here Bella, is it too soon to say that I've missed you " she smiled and nodded as if she had no words.

I walked to the back yard, I had to clear my head my senses were in over drive and my head was spinning, this was all too much. the air was cool and the moon shone over the yard I went and stood in the middle and closed my eyes I could feel him

"Emmett are you here"

as I opened my eyes I could see him stepping out from the shadows and into the moon light it took my breath away, my heart began to race, he was as I remembered him to be.

I watched as he walked towards me he was cautious, his skin was sparkling under the moon light I stepped in to him and he matched my step.

"I thought you were a dream" I whispered to him

"I'm not a dream Hannah"

My pulse raced as he was getting closer. I reached out and placed my hand on his chest, I noticed his breathing become heavier also.

"Why now?"

He raised his hand but hesitated then ran his fingers lightly across my cheek, his touch was cold, but I did not shiver

"I had to stay away,"

His hand was now resting on my chest he could feel my heart trying to beat out of it I stepped in closer to him that I could feel his cold breathe on my skin

"Your hand it's so cold"

"I couldn't show you what I was" his voice was sad

"It was you, at the masked ball wasn't it?"

"Yes I wanted to tell you but I was scared you wouldn't speak to me………… because of Rosalie"

"But you're a vampire and married" I tried to stay calm as I spoke to him.

"It's true I am but I can't help this feeling for you, are you scared of what I am?"

"Yes it frightens the hell out of me; you're a vampire a blood thirsting, killing human because I know you're not a monster. But even still, And even though your family is the same I'm still frightened of you."

I wasn't frightened of Emmett the vampire I was frightened of the love I had for him, it was taking control of my body and mind.

"I'm sorry I have done this to you, I'll leave you alone, and I'm sorry Hannah" he went to walk away his essence was full of pain

"Emmett wait don't go" he paused slightly his eyes looking onto mine I stepped into him and kept my eyes locked onto his

"I know this goes against everything I know and what I've just said, because no matter what you are I can't shake this feeling of you from my body."

"You were wiser to be scared of me, I could hurt you"

"I can't be apart from you I've waited for you and now you have found me and if you happen to be a vampire, I'm willing to give us a try."

"my family want allow this I shouldn't be alone with you' but I can't keep pretending I don't know you" he was whispering now,

"Please don't leave me………………. I just found you, and if this is a dream please don't ever wake Me." his finger was slowly tracing down my throat I could feel my body reacting to his touch, craving it, I was beginning to get lost in him

"I don't want to leave you, and I won't wake you if you don't wake me either."

He murmured as his cheek touched my ear as he embraced me in his arms. I could feel the shiver in my stomach with his every touch, and breathe, I could feel the firmness in his face it was hard against my soft skin.

"Then stay with me"

I barely got the words out I had my eyes closed as he breathed in,

"Your skin it smells amazing like apricots and something else I cant pick it" I could feel the desire building in side him but I could feel Edward coming and so could he

"I have to go Edward is coming" Emmett was grabbing my hand, then I felt his cool lips touch them lightly.

"you will stay wont you?" I sounded like a tiny child, I watched as he nodded then he went to the front of the house, a few moment later Edward was walking thru the back door and towards me

"are you okay Hannah" I smiled at him catching my breathe from the effect Emmett had on my whole being "yes I'm fine, I'm going to go to bed now, I guess I'll see you in the morning and I left Edward standing there "good night Hannah" he spoke with care in his voice

I raced up the stairs towards my room, my mind was alive again, he was standing with his head rested against the wall next to my door, arms folded across his chest the was a pleasant smile on his face as if her was lost in a happy thought,

"Emmett" I whispered lightly. His eyes opened and he stood tall,

"I have a question?" his voice was smooth

"I want to ask you to have one place for me in your heart because I want to reserve one place for you In mine ?" he was placing his heart out there for me "So what do you think?" my heart skipped a beat at his question.

"wait here" I told him as I walked inside and grabbed a permanent marker from the stand, and walked out and stood in front of him "may I have your arm" he looked confused but handed me his arm where I rolled up the sleeve to exposé the muscled pale flesh. I bit the lid off with my teeth and gently drew a heart on the inside if his arm, in the heart I wrote 'Hannah xx' "its reserved just for me" he smiled with amusement as he grabbed the maker from me and drew the heart in my arm with 'Emmett xxx' he pulled it up to him as he blew air over it to make it dry, then kissed it "the extra kiss" then he walked away into his room, that happened to be located next to mine. And standing in the hall way I was unable to move as I looked at my arm. With a smile on my lips as I walked into my home and shut the door then leaned onto it letting out a slow breathe. I was in love.

It was nearly five when I finally got to bed, but I did sleep, and very peacefully.

BELLA:

When Edward returned to our room he had a worried look in his eyes, I knew that Hannah was in her room, as I had heard her enter,

"What's wrong Edward" I was asking trying to ease his mind

"Hannah she can feel emotions, and she can feel when people are near her, it's as if she was made to be a tracker. it's very strange un like anything I've seen."

I thought about what he was saying

"So all along she could feel our fear of letting people know what we are?" he nodded "do you think she will stay?" Edward smiled at me "she has no intension of leaving us, she feels like she has come home" I felt little bit better.

"So she not going to run like my mother did?" the memory was etched in my mind, so was the pain I felt and the hate in her eyes. I was lucky because I still had Charlie.

"So what is really the matter?" I knew there was something else.

"Emmett and Hannah, their feelings are pure and true" I sighed that part was going to be hard, Edward was walking towards me now with a grin.

"let me take your mind off things for a few hours" but as always, a few hours was never enough , but as I laid in his arms and watched the sun rise, I began to think about Emmett.

Edward was caressing my neck and kissed it gently "what is it Bella" I turned to face him "what are we going to do about em" Edward took in a deep breath "we will sort it out Bella, I promise but there may be the possibility that we may not be able to fix it or even change it." I was still worried

"do you think he will, what if he" Edward cut me off with a kiss

"it will be okay Emmett would never hurt her you know that from when she as younger, Emmett was her big Bunzy" I laughed at the memory of when she would call him Bunzy until he bought her a white bunny that was always with her even when we would sneak in to see her, she slept with her Bunzy.

Why should I be so worried?

Because I knew that some thing out there was going to hurt her. That why we had come here.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter SIX: accidents

AMBRO:

As like the many nights since meeting her - Hannah was on my mind all night so I didn't get much sleep, it was Saturday and I groaned as my alarm went off at 8.30am, I reached over to the side table and turned it off there was no point in staying in bed and I slowly pulled myself out, I got dressed in my running cloths and headed down stairs, we really should get extra help for the café, I thought to my self.

Elma was in the kitchen making my protein shake when I walked in,

"good morning Ambro , another sleepless night I see" I nodded and grabbed the large glass of warm liquid, I could feel the thirst in my throat as I began to drink, I could feel it as it ran thru my body, I felt my strength coming to me, it had been a long week, but it was well worth the wait

"I'm off for a run" I told her as I headed out thru the front door just as I walked out the door I hit a tiny person down I looked to see that it was Hannah

"oh Hannah I'm so sorry" I told her as I helped her up,

when she was standing she began to laugh

"we really should stop meeting like this Ambro" I noticed her looking at my joggers "which way" she asked lightly, I pointed towards the school

"for the record I like seeing you" I blurted out without thinking I had hoped I hadn't gone too far "me too" she smiled at me her words were sincere she enjoyed my company too,

we jogged for a while, I admit she was good and kept good speed but I did have to slow down for her, when we got to the oval she had stopped and began drinking from her water bottle I saw her hand had a bandage on it " how is your hand" I asked her casually "oh its fine Edward looked at when I got home, and its healing very well" she was looking tired today, I'm sure it wasn't from the run her eyes had purple patches under them

"are you ok Hannah" I couldn't help but ask her, I watched her sigh as she looked toward the oval, I saw other runners it was the same as every morning

"I meet my sister last night, it just gave me a little shock that's all so I had a rather late night"

I wasn't expecting that to be what was wrong with her,

"shall we keep going," it felt like she was trying to change the subject from her sister I let it go and we began to jog down the stairs onto the oval.

we were half way down when she tripped and fell to the ground still holding onto one of the chairs from the stadium seating

"are you ok" I asked as I tried to help her up but we were no longer alone

"Hannah are you okay" another voice was asking I looked up to see two vampires a tall blonde and muscled brunette

"Emmet I'm fine really I just fell on my ankle, it's nothing" I watched as he helped her stand but she grimaced at the pain,

"Hannah with you its never just nothing" the blonde was saying with a laugh, that's when I watched the one she called Emmett scope her up in to his arms and she didn't feel to bothered by him in any way

"Jasper we should take her to see Edward" I heard them talking

"I'm sorry Ambro, maybe when I'm better we can go for another run" I smiled

"Any time" but by the looks on the vampires faces I didn't think they approved.

I watched them carry her away, as I ran onto the oval I saw that some of my team mates were also going for a run so I decided to join them.

but I was worried about Hannah, I hoped she was safe.

Hannah:

I was so embarrassed as Emmet and jasper took me home.

I watched as Edward was waiting with Bella on the front porch, I could feel the concern running thru there veins. it was really unnecessary to worry so much about me, I hurt myself that often that it was just second nature to me.

Edward told Emmett to put me in library on the couch, as we walked through the door I wasn't holding my head up far enough and I hit it on the door frame with a loud thump "ouch" I moaned

"this really couldn't get any more embarrassing" I spoke to myself as I rubbed the back of my head, I could hear jasper laughing and Bella telling him to stop but em was concerned as he spoke

"gee Hannah your going to knock your self out, it's a good thing your not a vampire otherwise there wouldn't be a door way any more" I let out a weak laugh

"I'm fine really, your all over reacting really" when Emmett place me on the lounge I felt empty, it was a strange feeling for someone you have only really just met he knew I wasn't happy so he sat beside me and placed my foot on his leg and placed his cold hand on my ankle.

Instant relief and the fire was inside my body again from his touch, he was as I remembered from last night.

"it feels like I have my own personal Bella to look after, you aren't best friends with a dog are you?"

Jasper let out a snort of laughter,

"Because unlike Edward I don't share to well" I didn't understand the humor in his comment.

I watched as Edward began to roll my pants up over my knee to reveal a rather large gash running down my knee and calf, it must have been the stairs.

I hadn't felt the blood or the cut, but I realized that's why I couldn't stand and why em had insisted on that he carried me home.

Edward had told jasper and Alice to leave the room but the stood in the door way keeping a concerned face on them. He didn't bother telling Emmett I assumed secret words were exchanged.

I watched Bella quietly as she cleaned the wound, she was gentle in her movements, but I saw that she wasn't breathing they all were holding there breathe all but Emmett.

"damn girl you did that falling over. Edward maybe you should change her too, so she don't hurt her self any more"

he was laughing with edward

"Emmett were not changing her" Bella was snapping slightly

"hey chill bells I was kidding, plus its good to see some one with a bit of color in there face, you two look very pale, are you getting enough vitamins in your diet" his jokes were a great distraction.

"em have you looked in the mirror lately, your not looking so well either my brother" Edward chuckled,

"nah sorry mate I haven't rose took all the mirrors with her when she left". I could hear very one hiding a laugh at his comment.

As Edward was preparing the needle and thread to stitch me up he was asking Bella if the wound was clean, and to inject some pain killers in to the wound,

'_oh god needles'_

but I knew it was so I wouldn't feel that huge silver needle in Edwards hand piercing thru my skin,

"it will be okay, just think of a good story for your scar because falling over, well I wouldn't be sharing that" I heard Emmett saying then I felt his hand near mine, it was barley touching my fingers I began to breathe slowly as I didn't want my heart racing as it would be dangerous for all or us.

I felt Edward cold hand on my skin as he began to start stitching up my knee at first the pain was over bearing, could feel the needle dragging along the flesh. pulling the thread thru behind it, by this time Emmett was now holding my hand in his as I bit back the urge to scream .

"What would you suggest?" I looked at his perfect face, and into his eyes, those brown eye I became lost in them, as I held my gaze I began to block out the pain. it didn't hurt nothing was hurting.

He was pretending to be deep in thought

"well you cant use a bear attack, that's mine, maybe we could use cliff diving, oh wait nope that bellas. she also has vampire attack, car accident , bike accident, vampire attack again, punching Jacob, and vampire attack, maybe we should leave it at fell over"

I couldn't help but laugh "you did all that Bella, how are you still alive" she looked at Emmett and then to me. She finally smiled.

"I used to ask my self that all the time"

"me too it was nerve wrecking every day" Edward chimed in,

"dude Bella hurting her self was hilarious but when Hannah does it, it isn't so funny any more" he was smiling when he spoke I began thinking what it would be like to kiss him again but quickly blocked the thought from my mind, we could only be friends. we couldn't let it go any further than that.

this made us both sad.

Edward was fast in his stitching and he was good, I learned that he also studied medicine and held two degrees in it so I was in safe hands with him, my leg was bandaged and my ankle was sprained, that meant 3 weeks at least off my leg then they can reassess the damage.

"Thank you yet again Edward" he walked towards me and gave me a hug "you are very brave, but it's not a problem" I hugged Bella as well feeling dizzy as I did.

"it's the meds making you woozy" I knew Edward was right but I could feel them starting to wear off.

Emmett carried me to my room so that I may rest, I could feel the burning start again and it was unbearable as I laid in bed Emmett stayed at my side

"shhh my love you must sleep, I know it hurts but sleep" he was whispering as he held me in his strong arms, although I was in a great deal of pain, it was nothing compared to the pain in my heart I felt with every thought that I couldn't be with Emmett and it hurt even more as I traced the ink on his arm.

I would never belong to him.

Not ever.

But I was falling in love with a vampire.

There was a light rap at my door breaking my concentration as I read my magazine on the kitchen bench my leg was hurting when I sat so standing on it gave me a slight pain relief and as I padded to the door and opened it Emmett was standing before me.

freshly showered in sweat pants and grey shirt, also carrying his trade mark hat and grin.

"were you sleeping?" he looked at my choice of clothing which was consisting of a large baggy shirt and barley there shorts.

"no it's okay" as I stepped slightly behind the door "so what you doing here anyway?" I didn't sound rude as I asked him, but he grinned wickedly.

"here as in your door way? Or as in the question of my existence here on earth or whether it is a cosmic coincidence or there is a greater purpose of me being here?"

I hide my smirk as he was trying to glamour me.

"so do I get to make a cup of tea before you tell your point of existence?" as I gestured for him to enter.

"sure" he said gently "but you wont have time to drink it" he had a glint in his eye as he went and sat on my sofa and turned the TV on , the volume was turned off , foot ball games I didn't see the point of it

"gee thanks Emmett, so who are you hiding from?" he kept watching the TV as he spoke

"every body" than with a second he was at my counter and in front of me

"so can I hang out here, I don't take up much room" I couldn't help but laugh at him

"Emmett your like the little brother of the hulk" I hobbled around the kitchen as I grabbed every thing I needed for my beverage, Emmett was flicking thru the magazine I hadn't finished yet.

"hey I don't turn green when im angry" he acted defensively

"and you happen to look in the mirror when your mad" I leant into me

"Hannah I don't get mad I get even" his breath was smelling of mint

"can I……." I stopped mid sentence hoping he didn't hear me as I was embarrassed at my absent minded comment I was about to ask

"what?" he asked as he kept flicking thru pages

"I was going to ask if you wanted some tea" I told him without looking at him I felt rather embarrassed

" oh yes please, I have it red, warm no sugar thanks" he always had a comment for every thing

"hmm em im all out of grizzly bear red, sorry" he shook his head

"so what the plan for tonight Accident Annie" he was a comedian tonight

"well I was thinking id go for a run, climb mount Everest oh wait I cant go any where because im in a lock down" I hobbled from behind the counter and to the lounge

"its not so bad" he sat beside me and for his size there was no movement in the chair, as I flicked channels

"that's easy for you to say, your 'unbreakable'" I wasn't angry but more agitated that I couldn't go any where

"why don't we do something?" he asked casually

"like a date Emmett"

he chuckled "I've never been on a date let alone with a alive person"

I thought about it, and the more I did the more excited I became "fine then ill decide what we do then, now shhh my movie is on" I sat and turned the volume up

"chick flicks" he asked looking pained

"my house, my TV , my choice" and that was the end of it as we sat in silence

"its actually my house" he whispered and with in seconds had a pillow thrown at him.


End file.
